Contemporary micro-volume dispense pumps are suited for outputting small amounts of fluid to a substrate, and are particularly useful in applications that include the assembly of small electronic components in personal computers, smartphones, tablets, and other consumer electronics devices.
During a dispensing operation, a pump transports glue, resin, paste, epoxy, or other adhesives, or other fluid material to a dispense tip attached to the end of the pump. The dispense tip, also referred to as a needle, nozzle, or pin, in turn outputs a small volume of the fluid material on the substrate as needed.
The density of components assembled for an electronic device continues to increase, while the size of the components continues to decrease. It is therefore desirable for dispense pump systems to deposit precise volumes of fluid materials at precise dimensions.